12 Dates on Christmas
by Strawbeariiis
Summary: On the first date of Christmas, an Inazuman gave to thee...
1. There is No Zeroth Day of Christmas

It's Christmas time, and I'm giving you another special! Based on the official Inazuma poll I had to search for, the top 12 Inazumen are out on the 12 days of Christmas...with your favorite pairings! Based on their POVs because I'm a good noodle who follows the rules.

Lol okay actually, I couldn't find a legit poll and I really didn't have time to make one because if I did I wouldn't have time to wait for idle answers so I had to search for videos in YouTube and took note of the repeated names hahahaha… *sweatdrops*

I'm waaaay behind schedule so updates will have to be done within irregular time periods and yes, I either might have slept or was half-asleep amidst these updates. Okay bye have fun, sweeties.

Disclaimer: I own the idea and the punishments that come after!

* * *

><p><strong>1: There is No Zeroth Day of Christmas<strong>

_Call it a little prologue._

I was beyond bored, and in twenty-four hours, I was going to be beyond dead.

All the boys in the soccer club had things to do and people to see and places to go for the holidays, but as a fourteen-year-old with no parents nor plans, getting into the holiday spirit was a bit too challenging.

So I did what I did best: I made matches.

Wait, _no_! Not made matches like some little match girl, I mean I played matchmaker!

And because December was the twelfth month of a year, I played raffle roulette with my victims. As for the people they'll be taking out, well, here's the catch: they can be with anyone they want, but I have a say on whether the date counts or not. And I get to spy on them and they wouldn't even know it because why else would you call it spying?

Smiling to myself, I readied the strips of paper into the jar and closed it with the lid. Then I shook it the way Natsumi shook the bowls when she tried to make her first onigiri.

Merry Christmas to me, Merry Christmas to me! Merry Christmas, dear Done, let's go be the nightmare Grinch!

I removed the lid from the jar and shoved my hand inside, still thinking of a way to get to force these people to go out on random dates.

'_I should totally bribe them.'_

'_**Isn't Yuuto richer than us?'**_

'_Who's us?'_

'_**Me and me in my head, duh. But really.'**_

'_What about death threats?'_

'_**Why would Gouenji-baka be ever terrified of us?'**_

'_He doesn't have to be. We can always use Yuka-chan.'_

'_**Oh. We're so evil.'**_

'_I know! Well that's settled then!'_

I finally caught on to a strip of paper as soon as the conversation in my head ended. Huh, I guess death threats really are the best mode of persuasion in the end. I unfolded the thin strip, my heart hammering against my chest in excited anticipation.

_E_

* * *

><p>That's it for the prologue! This is how it's going to sound like for the rest of the chapters: first-person pov! Reviews please! Merry Christmas! :D<p>

-Strawbeariiis


	2. Coincidentally He's the First

Date number one begins now!

How sad had it been when I went poll-making, because four of _my_ favorites never made it to the general public's top favorites. :(

Disclaimer: Maybe Level-5 will give the Inazumaverse to me as a Christmas gift. :3

* * *

><p><strong>2: He's Coincidentally the First<strong>

_Really, whose idea was it to make a fake marriage booth in the first place?_

The date today was December twenty-three. Mom just finished wrapping the gifts for the people in the soccer club, and our Christmas party was going to be tomorrow! Oh, man! I'm so excited I couldn't sleep at all last night!

Maybe some sakka's going to help. Yeah!

"Oi, Mamoru, where are you going this early in the morning?" Mom yelled, almost dropping the laundry as I ran past her to the door. "It's only seven, mom!" I yelled back. "I'm excited for tomorrow, so I'm going to calm down with some sakka!"

"But—"

"I'll be back before lunch!"

* * *

><p>"That won't be necessary," A devious female voice stopped me from even leaving the gate. I spun around to see Sokudone, who was holding a piece of paper with her small hands. "Captain, I have a gift for you. Open it now, okay?" She said to me as she practically shoved said piece of paper in my chest before running off like the little weirdo that she was.<p>

You know, sometimes I wonder what other things she picked up from being Kageyama's kid…

"_Endou Mamoru:_

_You've been chosen by the great goddess of Love and Fortune. Your challenge today is simple._

_(Of course, as the captain of a national soccer team, I'm sure you won't have trouble fulfilling your task.)"_

"What am I even reading?" I whined aloud as I resumed the walk to the riverbank. "Just 'cause Megamino's a pun on her name…Sokudone, you're so weird!"

"_It's Christmas, well almost anyway. Why not give some of your time to a special someone? A small meeting? A get-together? A date? Anything to make them happy._

'_Tis the season to do my bidding, tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"_

"And I have to do this because?" I snorted. This was one of Sokudone's ways of trying to set me up on a date. Nooo-hooo way is this going to work!

"_P.S., did I forget to mention that I am the daughter of one of the most successful businessmen in the world? Of course I can do _anything_ I see fit. Like, oh, I don't know, remove goalposts, shut down sports centers and all related stores, and finally, rig all soccer balls to explode?_

_Merry Christmas, Captain. :)"_

I swear she's crazy!

The moment I arrived at the riverbank, I found out the hard way that while she was crazy, she wasn't lying either. I couldn't find a single goalpost! And when I kicked my ball, it exploded mid-air! Agh, now I have to do her bidding…but who am I supposed to waste my time with?

* * *

><p>I ran around Inazuma Town, ignoring the falling snow smacking into my face as I tried to find someone who could save me from the evil goddess' crazy antics. "Oh, is that Natsumi?" I asked aloud as I saw a familiar brown head of hair with its back to the glass of <em>Sherry's Sundae Shoppe<em>. "That's weird…who eats cold stuff in the middle of winter?"

"_Sherry's_ has some hot desserts and drinks here too, you dolt." Natsumi scowled while still managing to look ladylike in the ice cream shop. I can't believe I'm admitting this now, but I always did find her pretty, but she's such a tsundere too!

I wonder how Nagumo deals with Suzuno…

"So what brings you here, Endou-kun?" She asked me again with her soft but silky voice, which was enough to pull me away from my thoughts. "At eight in the morning, I'd have expected you to be playing soccer despite the cold."

"Yeah, well, I would have wanted that too, but the goddess of misfortune sent her best wishes to me," I answered her as I handed the folded piece of scented paper. Natsumi immediately took it and read it with almost the same speed as Kazemaru's normal running speed – which is to say, pretty darn fast. What really surprised me, though, was when Natsumi started reddening in the face and her ears. She gave me back the paper, but she refused to meet my eyes! "Oi, Natsumi, what's up?"

She was shaking in that really scary way like mom does whenever she finds out I didn't clean my room.

"Fine!" She finally made eye contact with me when she said it. "If this is your odd way of asking me out, then I'll go!" She grabbed her coat and bag with one hand, and with the other she clamped her fingers on my wrist and dragged us out of the shop. For a second there, I thought I saw Sokudone's black ponytail peeking from one of the cubicles, but I didn't get the chance to check.

* * *

><p>Natsumi ended up dragging us to the Prism Stars Fair, which just recently opened up. I heard Kazemaru and Max talk about the girl-band that was slowly making its name in J-Pop. But why a fair, though?<p>

"Why are we here?" I asked Natsumi, whose heated face probably kept the rest of her warm enough to last the whole season. She looked at me with embarrassed tsundere eyes, then back at the entrance.

"I'm helping you with that stupid challenge of yours, okay? So man up!" She barked at me, although still softly, which confused me. But the paper just said to waste my time with someone if I wanted to play sakka again. "But the paper just said to waste my time with someone if I wanted to play sakka again…" I echoed my own thoughts.

Natsumi gave me a small _are you serious_ look, before striding into the huge girl-run fair. Man, she's scary. I don't even know why I like her.

"Hello there, sweet cheeks," A short man with sleek black hair and violet eyes jumped out of nowhere. For some reason, he looked so familiar, and when I shared a look with Natsumi I knew she felt like she recognized him from somewhere too. "Am I interrupting something? I meant to advertise to you a cozy stall in the Prism Stars' Fair that you two might want to get into because it's pretty cold today, huh?" He grinned at both of us, which got both Natsumi and me still confused by his sudden appearance, so we didn't notice that we had been flocking after him as he talked and walked about his "cozy stall".

* * *

><p>"But of course, there's a catch!" He kept that really familiar grin stuck to his face as we finally arrived at the destined stall. "The Fake Marriage Booth isn't cozy unless you two <em>feel<em> cozy!"

Behind him several couples were taking pictures in the bride and groom costumes, and sometimes there were couple outfits too. The people in charge of the stall were all wearing the signature Prism Stars color – which was a blinding hot pink – so you could tell who you could approach for help. One of them suddenly approached us and grinned.

"Japan's Soccer Captain is out here with Raimon's Pink Princess?" She grabbed our hands and led us to an unused cubicle. "I totally figured that you two were dating!"

"Wha—"

"Oh, Kami, no way," Natsumi was beginning to regain her composure after being embarrassed and shell-shocked a few moments ago. "He's too messy to be in my league."

"Hey!"

"Oh, but that's how the Princess and the Frog story goes." The Prism Starlet winked at Natsumi. I was going to agree with her but then I realized— "Did you just call me a frog?"

The two girls stared at me for a while, and then went back to looking for clothes. "Hey! I'm not a frog! And Natsumi called me a horse, once, too!" **(A/N: This actually happened in the anime, during one of the earliest episodes of season one.)**

"For crying out loud, I was calling you a horse that was persevering in training for soccer!" She smacked her forehead as she looked at me; funnily enough, she was blushing again…or maybe she was using so much of her breath that she was losing it and it was showing in her face? "But in the end you thought I called you an obstinate mule…"

* * *

><p>"Oh, honey, I understand the horrors of dense boys." She patted Natsumi's shoulder sympathetically and handed us our outfits. Our brown-haired manager blushed again at the remark before she noticed me staring. "What?"<p>

"You've been blushing a lot lately…"

"And you've been staring a lot lately," She snapped lightly at me. "Now get your own stall; I have to change." She finished as she pushed me out of her tent. "H-Hey!"

"Yes?" She was back to her smooth and silky tone again.

"Why are you even doing this?" I heard her mutter incomprehensively on the other side of the curtain. "I can't hear!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Natsumi slid back the curtain, surprisingly really fast in changing – she wore a deer onesie to match my horse, which is really, _really_ weird! "I'm trying to help you with your goddess invite here!"

I stared a little more at her clothing of choice. Can't help it, she looked so cute and it's pretty rare to see her in outfits like these.

"Ne, Natsumi, do you like me?"

* * *

><p>"So, how did the date go?" Sokudone was sitting outside my house gate when I went home. It was still early in the afternoon, but Natsumi had a curfew to follow – and it was my fault she was behind her schedule. "Did you know baka is written with horse and deer in its characters?"<p>

"Ah!" I yelled and fell on my butt when I finally connected the dots. "You were the short guy at the fair!"

Sokudone had a cheeky grin in response.

"_Of course I do, idiot!" Natsumi pulled the outfit up to try to cover her face. "Why else would I help someone if I didn't like them?"_

"_This is a marriage booth."_

"_So?"_

"_You're usually more stubborn when it comes to these kinds of things," I've known Natsumi for a long time, and she usually hated doing things that weren't ladylike or risked her pride. "But that's probably the Christmas spirit getting to you. Thanks for coming with me!"_

_Natsumi sighed as a way to try to suppress her smile, but it was so huge, I took out my phone and took a snap of it. "You should smile like this more often; you're really pretty, y'know!"_

* * *

><p>"On the first date of Christmas, Endou gave to Natsumi a proposal to fake marry~" Sokudone hopped off her makeshift seat and handed me another folded piece of paper. "By the way, don't tell your date anything!"<p>

"_Dear Secret Santa,_

_If you grant me one whole day of spontaneity and being out of my comfort zone, I'd be so happy. Who better to spend that out of character day than with the hyperactive Endou Mamoru, right? Secret Santa, please make it look unintentional…"_

"You're Natsumi's Secret Santa?" I looked at my short friend in disbelief. "No, I'm her fairy godmother." She rubbed her hands together and clapped them on my back. "And you're Prince Present. See ya tomorrow, Captain!" Sokudone's ponytail swished side to side as she walked away from my neighborhood.

I'm telling you, she's crazy.

But I better give her a gift of thanks too…

_Fr: Raimon Natsumi_

_Merry Christmas to you too, idiot. Of course I kept the picture._

* * *

><p>First of all, I've never written in first-person before, and certainly not in Endou's perspective. With the fact that he and his gramps have horrid penmanship and a funny vocabulary (i.e., "first he goes jan, then the other person goes dodong!"), I limited his use of words. This is Endou's POV, so he's the one talking, not me, the author. What do you think?<p>

I bet I disappointed you. Reviews?

-Strawbeariiis


	3. Two's He Three's She

Okay, well this one's a little more difficult, bite me.

First I was like, character x reader. Then I was like, character x character. _Then_ I was like, character x anybody. Hehe.

Disclaimer: Still poor.

* * *

><p><strong>3: Two's He; Three's She<strong>

_The saying isn't supposed to go "two's a date and three's a babysitting"…_

Dad was taking all-nighters at the hospital since a lot of his patients wanted to thank him, and many more of the doctors were inviting him to dinners. Sometimes Yuuka and I would get to go to those dinners, but she would easily fall asleep, and I had my own Christmas Parties to attend to.

Dad also let our helpers off for the holidays, so most of the time the only people at home were Yuuka and I. We'd experiment with cooking recipes, do the chores the way Joey Parker and Mary Santiago did on _Another Cinderella Story, _which was currently Yuuka's favorite foreign movie at the moment, and sometimes we'd go out and visit okaasan, just because Yuuka would suddenly have episodes.

And then the highlight of my day – our day, I mean – would be you.

All you would have to do would be open that door, and the day would just get a little warmer. Yuuka would get a bit happier. And honestly, I'd just get more optimistic about the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>I remember the day we met; it was at Okinawa, when the team was still looking for me. You were friends with Hijikata, the same person who was looking after me while I was in hiding. We spent a ton of time babysitting his siblings every time he had to go somewhere, and it was through those babysitting sessions that I got to know you more, and you, me. When you learned about my predicament, you didn't shed me some sympathy; nor did you ignore it. You, in fact, did your best to help me: you showed me convenient hiding places, gave me a news update about the aliens and whoever else was looking for me, and when my nights turned lonely you made sure that I still had you and Hijikata…and his siblings.<p>

When we got over that alien fiasco, it was like you were gone along with it.

The next time I saw you again was when Hijikata dragged you along to watch Inazuma Japan make it to the finals. If my uncharacteristic hug wasn't enough to prove to you how much I'd been wanting to talk to you again, then I don't know what would.

* * *

><p>While you didn't stay long at Liocott, I made sure I wasn't going to have you disappear off my radar again – I asked you to write to me, send emails, or even texts. Yes, I was that terrified of not being able to talk to you again. Who in their right mind would even allow something as great as our friendship pass? A few more minutes of pressuring and several days of bribing later, you finally agreed to do so. It was then when I realized that I'd been acting oddly whenever it came to you. Really – other than Yuuka, I never hugged anyone.<p>

"Is she coming today, onii-chan?" Yuuka asked as she plopped down next to me on the sofa. I guess I wasn't the only one missing you. "Won't she come today, onii-chan?" My brunette sister rephrased her question; what can I say? She was as assertive as her _onii-chan_.

During one of our district games, when I saw you in the crowd, meeting Yuuka and my dad for the first time was the time I realized it: that I had fallen hard for you.

* * *

><p>"Shuuya," I remembered my dad was lightly teasing me at the end of the play. "You didn't tell us you met someone."<p>

"A-ano!" You squeaked in embarrassment; apparently you caught on to the subliminal message too. "I-I'm just a friend, Gouenji-san!" That was when you were blushing and apologizing profusely; and really, a sight like that could only cause my heart to beat faster. "Why don't you join us for lunch?" And surprisingly, it was Dad who invited you – but needless to say we both actually had the same idea in the first place. "Yeah, join us," I prodded you as well; besides, you never even told me where you'd been the past weeks, and why you suddenly dropped by.

At the time I personally thought it was a good idea to invite you. At the time.

"Come with us, onee-chan! Come with us!" Yuuka was enthusiastically skipping around Dad's legs: her happy dance. She knew my dad would have anyone wrapped around his finger because he possessed a looming assertive aspect to him that made saying no look like the eighth deadly sin. "Well…I guess it's easier to catch up to Gouenji this way," You succumbed, and Yuuka hugged your legs as a simple thanks. If I didn't have a reputation to uphold I'd have done the same to you.

Well…not your legs. Maybe your tors— I mean your bod— what I mean to say is I would hug you.

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan, your face is red."<p>

I covered my mouth with an agile hand in an attempt to hide majority of my red face. "W-What? I don't feel warm in the face." Although Yuuka probably noticed it already, I hope she didn't know the cause of it. "You're not having a fever, are you?" She jumped off the sofa and hurried to retrieve the first aid kit in the nearby coffee table. "No, I'm fine. You can leave that there." I told her as soon as she was pulling out the white box. "Okay, but I tried to help…" She trailed off.

"Shuuya."

I looked up from my dinner plate that same night after a family lunch with you and stared at my father in the eyes. "Yes, sir?"

"That girl we were with," He coughed to hide his embarrassment, but when I noticed slight curling at the sides of his mouth, I realized he coughed to hide his smile. He never really was the type to be all smiles, after all. "I like her." Yuuka grinned at Dad, then at me. "She has our approval!"

"Yeah, well," I started, wiping my mouth with the table napkin in an attempt to disguise my own heating face. "I like her too."

* * *

><p>I called you up after dinner right away.<p>

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"Hey."

"_Would they freak out if they knew I call you Shuuya?" _Even if I couldn't see it, I imagined your signature lip bite whenever you worried over the small things. "Yes, but—"

"_Oh, man!" _I heard a faint sound of flesh against flesh; maybe you facepalmed yourself. _"I had a small slipup during lunch, remember?" _Against my own will but not entirely my liking, I smiled into the receiver. "More like ten times infinity."

"_Ahhhhhh!"_

"Hey, listen to me first." And for crying out loud, stop tempting me to try and kidnap you and hug you like I've never hugged you (which, might I remind you, only happened once). "My dad talked about you today, during dinner."

"_Does he want to have my head on a silver platter?"_ I can almost _see _your lipbite. I smiled again. "Close enough. He wants you, alright. All of you, to join us another time. What do you think?"

"_That if he's so into me then he should already propose."_ You laughed: a bubbly, infectious laugh that got me laughing in response too. And one more thing. "Yeah, but the problem is, it's the other male Gouenji that likes you, and he's too young to propose."

Until now you still haven't replied to any of my mails, emails, texts, _anything._ Of course Yuuka would be wondering where you had gone again. And I miss you. In a cold season like this, it's supposed to be cuddle weather or something – I know I'm sappy but it's not like you'll hear anyway; I don't think you'd want to anymore.

* * *

><p>Just then, a knock came on the door.<p>

"I'll get it!" Yuuka sang as she hopped off the sofa. "I hope it's onee-chan!" I heard her say at the corridor. Yeah, well I do too.

My phone suddenly rang when I heard the door click open. "Moshi moshi?"

"_What do you mean it's not like nobody can hear your thoughts? I'm right outside your house and I practically feel your annoying gross feelings pulsating from your very being."_ Ah, Sokudone. Matchmaker and klutz extraordinaire. "What are you talking about?"

"_We can play Dumb and Done another time, teme. Why don't you check the news and your door?"_

"What?"

"_Just do it, baka!"_ She barked before hanging up. Annoying hog.

But because she was a girl, and a woman's intuition could never go wrong, I switched on the tv and checked the news. The news anchor yapped about heavy snowfall and the great risks of leaving the house. I guess it's just going to be me and Yuuka at home again, watching reruns of the three Cinderella movies we had saved.

"Onee-chan! What took you so long?" Yuuka shrieked with raw happiness in her voice. "Oomph!" And I knew it was you.

And again, I've been trapped into giving Soku-baka a thank you gift because she's saved me this time.

"Hey." I stood up to greet you. I saw your flushing cheeks and averted gaze, but that didn't deter me. "You don't have to give me an answer now; let's just spend the rest of the afternoon babysitting my sister, how's that sound?"

"N-no, wait." As I ushered Yuuka back to the living room, I felt your small hand grab the back of my sweater. My heart was beating faster than ever, but out of fear of full-frontal confrontation, I didn't turn around to meet your earnest eyes.

"Yes?"

"Ditto."

I spun around to meet your eyes. What did you say? "What are you talking about?" I asked you, desperate for an answer right now and there, because if I heard wrong then…

"Ditto, as in me too," You look even more charming with your cheeky teeth-showing grin and pink cheeks. "My answer is yes."

"T-To what?"

"That proposal," You looked away again, and I would understand why; all the stuff coming out from your mouth is just downright embarrassing. "But we're going to have to wait until we're of legal age."

I exhaled a relieved laugh and brought you into my arms. "If it's you, then I can."

* * *

><p><em>One message from: Megamino Bakadone<em>

_Subj: On the second day_

_…of Christmas, Gouenji gave to the lady:_

_The experience of babysitting!_

_You're welcome, loser._

(I don't plan to tell you about the snowstorm, though.)

* * *

><p>Apparently Gouenji is a bit clingy here. Hahahahaha but anyway I was working on this the whole day and half-assed it to the last few paragraphs because I wanted to make an update but also had somewhere to go to because Christmas. Have fun!<p>

-Strawbeariiis


	4. Thrice the Man Your Ideal Man is

I hope I don't have to rush this one either. I like this guy, too! But fair warning, he might come off OOC because he's my complete opposite. He is far from apathetic and demonic – no, this isn't that angel dude whose name I forgot. Or the devil! (Sain? Desmos? It was De…something…)

He is, though, of another species. ;P

Disclaimer: I finally got a 1 TB hard drive oh my god I'm going to scribble my name all over your huge face.

* * *

><p><strong>4: Thrice the Man Your Ideal Man is<strong>

_Ever heard of Absolute Boyfriend?_

Father knew he didn't have long, but he knew he didn't have to leave the world and his family with troubled situations. A few weeks after the Secret Service finished the Aliea meteorite cleanup and investigation, Father had come up to me in my room and said I was going to take charge of his company.

"W-What?" I remembered being so confused. "What about onee-san? She's your direct daughter." And even though I felt a pang in my chest when I said that, I knew fighting for her was the right thing. Father chuckled to me. "She says she'd rather take care of children than of adults."

"Then what makes you think I would want to do the same thing?"

"Because I believe you'll change the world, and not watch over adults."

Father let Midorikawa tag along, because being my roommate, he overheard the conversation from outside and quickly assumed that I was going on an office trip. Needless to say, Father knew Midorikawa was a fan of sticky notes (there was one Christmas when we were younger that all he had asked for was post-its). "What do you know, maybe he might be your future boss," Father joked.

"Or secretary." Midorikawa smiled. It had nothing to do with the fact that Gemini Storm was ranks lower than Gaia – the former captain simply loved telephones and answering machines.

* * *

><p>"When do we go to the office?" My green-haired roommate was relentless. He had been asking about the offices, the facilities, the uniforms – anything he could get his hands on – ever since Father said he could come with us. "I don't know," I admitted, my mind still somewhere else. "Ask Father; his word is law."<p>

"You should really get your head out of the clouds, lover boy," A new voice caused me to blush uncontrollably. It was Hitomiko-nee. "I can see your cherub butt from up there, and it's blushing mad."

"Hi-Hitomiko-nee!"

She and Midorikawa were laughing. "What's gotten you so worried on a Christmas week, hm? Have you greeted her?" She continued her assault as she signature hairflipped. "I could help you look for a gift, if you want. Or set you guys up. Maybe even—"

"I…If taking over the company means...arranged marriages…" I couldn't finish the thought: it was too embarrassing, and I figured that my two closest confidantes should have understood what I meant. If I had looked up then I would have seen Hitomiko-nee's features softening and Midorikawa's face relaxing into a smile. "You clearly forgot about someone we could leave that to."

I looked up at them in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Immediately, Midorikawa flashed me his phone screen: _Dialing…Megamino Sokudone_

She picked up on the fourth ring. _"Oh, get me Haruki Murakami books! They're hard to find. Moshi moshi?"_

I gulped. "Is it a bad time, Sokudone?" Then I heard her unintentional boisterous laughing. _"Not at all. To what do I owe this pleasure?" _Immediately, Midorikawa grabbed the phone back and Hitomiko-nee stopped me from trying to clamor for the mobile back. "What do you know about arranged marriages in companies?" I heard my green-haired roommate wondering.

* * *

><p>The next day was December 29, and Father decided it wouldn't be as hustle-bustle during this time of the month, so he woke us up very disconcertingly early. "Wear something presentable," Was all he had instructed to me and the still groggy Midorikawa. I grabbed the gift that I intended to give to you, even though I knew you weren't going to be there, because it had become my good luck charm ever since I had seen it on the display of one of your favorite stores. I heard Father chuckle by the door when he saw me grab the familiar object. I tried to suppress an oncoming blush and barely succeeded by the time Midorikawa was partly functional. "This is Midorikawa Ryuuji of the Kira Corporation, how may I help you?"<p>

I forgot to mention to you: last night, he had been so anxious that he suddenly wanted to practice his phone greeting, and thus was the result of his grogginess.

"Wake up, Mr. Secretary," I messed up with his hair, and then we raced to the door. For some reason I felt today was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>Today was not a good day.<p>

The moment Midorikawa and I stepped into the lobby, he stared dreamily at the concierge as if he had finally found his purpose for existence. But I had another sight on my radar, and I was not prepared for this.

You were smiling at me as I rushed to hug you. H-Hug you? I meant stop a millimeter away from your face and stare at you awkwardly like the idiot redhead that I am. "Y-You're here," Was all I could say, still unable to take my eyes off your beaming smile. Ever the more energetic one, you hugged me before answering. "Kira-donno didn't tell you?" You tilted your head to the side, a habit I immediately fell in love with. F-fell – I meant to say I immediately found cute. "He said he was going to train me to be a bigwig's secretary!"

"I'm the secretary!" We both turned our heads to Midorikawa, who, guilty as I was to say, I had forgotten was even with us in the first place. And if he heard me thinking that, he'd teach me a thing or two about headlocks. "You're going to be the boss's secretary's secretary: how about that?" You put your hand on your hip and faced him: your one act of man-swaying power. Midorikawa sized his eyes to slits suspiciously before reluctantly agreeing. You smiled your cheeky smile again.

"Well if it isn't my favorite couple," Kidou-kun's father's voice was not unfamiliar sonar in the company building. Recently he had been making several business proposals and collaborations with father, most especially because of his declining health. I saw you lose your grin and had it replaced by a blush. "K-Kidou-san…"

Kidou-kun's father was eyeing you in a way that even made me uncomfortable. "I promised Yuuto I wouldn't anymore, but truly, child, what a wonderful sight would it have been if Yuuto were to have your hand." You bowed deeply and remained in that state even after he had left the building. "I'm very thankful that you think much of me, Kidou-san."

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?"<p>

"Hm?" You bit your upper lip as you hummed your answer to me; it had always been your habit to try and ignore all the awkward things that happened to you. Once upon a time, though, back when we used to hang out after school and practice, you would have told me everything.

But it was as if you suddenly read my mind. "It's…just that…Kidou-san wanted me to be the future wife of his future heir…" You were red in the face and avoiding eye contact with me. "Even though I had no political or wealthy background…"

(I would definitely marry you.)

"Did you say something, Hiroto-kun?"

"Huh? What? No, nothing." I didn't say that aloud, did I?

"This is the office of the boss's secretaries," Father pointed with one gracious hand to the roomier-than-average cubicles situated symmetrically at the sides of the polished doors that led to Father's office. "The secretary on the right is, of course, the main secretary. He takes care of the boss's affairs and schedules."

"What about the secretary on the left?" Midorikawa disappeared from his spot behind Father to the expensive office chair on the left cubicle. He had spotted two very fancy-looking phones: one an answering machine, and the other a fax. Father chuckled at him. "Logistics and the company affairs, so he has to make _plenty of calls_ very frequently for status updates and routine checkups." Midorikawa immediately beamed.

"Merry Christmas, Father! Thanks for the position!"

"W-What?" You and I were flabbergasted. Father could only laugh with his bouncing stomach reverberating with every chortle. "This is my Christmas gift to you, three. And Hiroto, I know it may be a little early, and you might not even like your position, but—"

"With us as his secretaries?" Midorikawa piped in from behind, referring to himself and you, "He'd never not want to be the boss!"

"_Midorikawa…_" But you couldn't help laughing, as if you knew about how I really felt for you. "I'll leave you kids here to explore the main offices while I go get us some lunch."

"I wanna come, Kira-donno!" You suddenly skipped to his side. "That's going to be me serving your son over there, so I'd like to start my training immediately!"

(On the contrary, if we're talking about service here, I'd rather have you as my housewife.)

"Dude, I totally heard that. You're disgusting." Midorikawa was back at my side again, only to whisper such embarrassing words. "But then again, Oosamu-kun would look great in a pink polka dotted apron."

"And Haruya and Fusuke would look great with matching headdresses and feather dusters," I snickered back.

"Just wait here, sweetheart," We heard Father bid you as the elevator doors neared to a close. "I believe my son over there has something to give you."

"Father!" Oh, great, the blood wasn't going to stop circulating in my ears now. I watched you skip expectantly over to me with those wonderfully hopeful eyes and gorgeous smile of yours. "Oh, boy!" Your unmatched optimistic voice was not lost on translation – you sounded _way_ too excited for such a simple gift. "I wonder what you got me!"

"It was hard finding that one game that you always dreamt about playing but never did because Midorikawa and I never got enough money from doing chores to buy it for you on your birthday, supposedly, and I had to wait a few more years until my pocket money grew and just when I thought I could finally buy it for Valentine's, it was sold out and I wasn't sure if it was going to be restocked in time for your birthday, so I had to stop myself from buying you pointless gifts because I know you'll set them aside if they weren't important—"

I was still listening to you rant when Father had come in with lunch, but even he was stuck outside the elevator doors listening to your very adorkably unconventional manner of confessing to me (because if you had held out that long for one silly game that I had long given up on because you had stopped getting me gifts these past years, then that had to mean something, right? That I wasn't the only one who liked someone?). I was grinning from ear to ear, something I hadn't done these past months because of the lack of _you_ in my life.

"—so I had to work harder and made sure I was keeping a low profile, but your dad found out I was trying to look for a job, so he had asked me to play intern with the main secretary, who was really nice to me, and I learned a little about how the whole company works, which is also partly the reason why and how Kidou-san keeps pestering me about dating his goggle-brained genius son, and when I finally had enough money to buy the game Kira-donno said I could just leave it at the concierge but then it was so weird how you just arrived on time, today, and—"

"I get it," I could barely contain my relieved laughter. "Yeah, so tell each other your sappy little _feelings_!" Midorikawa shouted from his post. "I'm hungry!"

"But the food—" You started, but when we both turned our heads to the elevator, Father was there, standing, with his hands clutching on to the goodie bag of Chinese cuisine. "Oh."

And I realized then that I couldn't ever tell you I like you, not in front of my Father most especially, because he'd treat it like puppy love and let it pass now, but once I would take over the company, his representatives would make sure I'd get hitched to a big-name woman in order to expand the company – and I wasn't ready for that. I looked down on our shoes instead.

And like the many times you've done so today, you read my mind.

You hugged me tightly, as if you understood everything without my having to speak, and whispered, "Didn't you say you'd _definitely_ marry me? Have me as your housewife?"

"Stop reading my mind."

"Can't help it – you're an open book. And my favorite."

* * *

><p>Father had silently let us done what we wanted, but after lunch and you and Midorikawa were playing secretaries by your cubicles, he had called me outside, where we had another visitor. "Kira-donno," She smiled politely and bowed to top it off. Father smiled. "Megamino-kun."<p>

"Hiroto."

"Sokudone." I nodded in response.

"Your father and I were just talking about future plans, and…_collaborations_. With the Kageyama Company," She didn't bring any blueprints, or laptops, tablets, or anything that would prove that she had come here to talk about long-term contracts with us. "Then he had popped the same question that Midorikawa had a few weeks prior." I gulped.

"Now I'm here for marriage counseling." She grinned.

"Arranged marriages are definitely not very popular in the modern era, since, we are, after all, freer to do what we want, but in companies, it's like a trump card." Sokudone explained as we sat at the terrace, the chilling December wind not deterring her from removing her gloves and waving her hands about as she explained. "People don't arrange marriages until they're close to bankruptcy. Back then, marriages between companies were a big thing, and very common then, which sparked a ton of successful collaborations, but nowadays independence and full-ownership are quite the option in favor. Bottom line is, if you keep the company as far away from the red, you'll do fine, and marrying anyone won't be as taboo as it was before." She ended with a gracious grin that she shared with Father.

"You're saying I should do a good job," I didn't mean to be slow with business matters, but I was only starting out, so you couldn't possibly blame me. Sokudone nodded. "And you can get any one from the market."

"Anyone?" I echoed, thinking of you.

"You could marry a guy with a different religion, for all I care," Sokudone added, but being a homophobe, shook her head. "Actually, don't go all-out homosexual on me." I laughed. "Anyone."

"But," Sokudone raised a petite pale finger before I could leave. "If they're one of your workers, you're going to have to fire them."

"Why?" I knew you loved pencil skirts and button-ups as much as Midorikawa fawned over telephones. I couldn't just boot you out.

"They'll be better as your housewife." She grinned at me; I had forgotten there was one night when I had called her up and told her everything about you and what I felt for you, and what I would do if I had the chance to marry you…in hindsight, I never thought she would let this crop up again. "Won't they?"

I relaxed into a smile. "They will."

* * *

><p>"On the third day of Christmas, Hiroto gave to she," Midorikawa sang as he played on his mobile. "The thought of playing secretary. Oh! Sokudone sent a text!" He bolted straight up as I studied him.<p>

"_More like the thought of being his house wifey. By the way, does your company pay well?"_

She wasn't kidding when she said she was discussing collaborations with Father.

* * *

><p>I planned for this to end two days ago, but <em>no<em>, I just had to get sick and fall asleep for 12 hours. Whaddaya think? I've extended my deadline (which was supposed to be the last of December) to the first week of January. Therefore it's like a Christmas-New-Year special. :D

-Strawbeariiis


End file.
